Bound by blood
by My-LookingGlass
Summary: A young Naruto leaves his village at his demons urgings. Meeting Gaara the two become inseparable, a pair of brothers covered and bound by the blood they thirst for, will either be able to separate themselves from there inner demons?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the mob in front of me with half lidded eyes. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore it was like I was underwater. All I could feel was the pain. It was overwhelming and I just wanted to pass out but I knew if I did it would be worse when I woke up. So I just sat there waiting for everyone to leave. After what felt like years I was finally alone, sitting in a mass of blood and flayed flesh. Many of my bones were broken but I knew I had to move before I was noticed again, so I slowly began to crawl out if the alley across the street to my apartment. It took hours to get there and a couple more to get up to the 5th floor but I couldn't stop until I was in my room. When I got there I entered and locked the door continuing to drag myself to the washroom. Grabbing the medical supplies on the floor beside the bath I peeled off my cloth and poured the disinfectant all over my self and with a practiced hand began to wrap up the worse injuries before I allowed myself to lose consciousness.

Groaning I opened my eyes, looking around myself trying to figure out why I was on the floor. Looking up at the flickering light, I finally remembered the night before and winced. Getting beatings from the villagers wasn't uncommon but it was only ever this extreme on my birthday. Which explained the horde from earlier "happy birthday Naruto!" What seemed like a good portion of the village came to celebrate yelling about me being a demon child and deserving death. I began to laugh hysterically my whole body shaking. I who didn't due anything, who was beaten and starved, a seven year old child was evil, but not the people who beat and abused said child! What type of world was this. After I was able to stop laughing I slowly pulled myself up and looked in the mirror to help survey the damage. My blonde hair was soaked with dried blood, same with my face you couldn't tell what color either were it was so thick. My eyes were the only thing you could distinguish. Looking down it was more or less the same. Splashing some water on my face I could see the 6 whisker marks that adorned my face. Slowly tracing them I thought about the reason I had them. Trembling from the effort to stand I removed the bandages and quickly got in the shower to get the blood off. Wincing at the feel of the water hitting open cuts I waited till the water wasn't red anymore before I got out and began to bandage most of my injuries. I had at least 3 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained wrist. Stab wounds littered my arms and legs but nothing dangerous. Slowly I shuffled to my bed before the world went black once more.

Hearing my alarm go off I sat up and turned it off. Looking at the time I saw I had 3 hours to get to the academy. Standing up I felt better then before. Slowly I stretched out feeling out my injuries and was glad to feel most of them healed. Making my way to the washroom I redressed what I needed to and got ready for the day. Getting dressed in an orange jump suit my face reddened with anger. This was the only thing I was allowed to buy. Anything else and I was refused. It was for several purposes. 1 it let the villagers know when I was near because it was so bright and obnoxious. 2 It branded me as an outsider to everyone else's normal clothing. 3 Because I was training to become a ninja they were hoping it would get me killed being a noticeable target. Entering the kitchen I grabbed some instant ramen in disgust. Another thing I was only allowed to have. Eating it quickly so I didn't have to taste it I nearly chocked. Stupid villagers. They were so stupid nothing more the pests. All of them deserved to die. Leaving my apartment in a huff I made my way to school. Everyone stopped and stared at me as I walked by. There eyes filled with nothing but cold hatred. Gritting my teeth I didn't react at the few smug looks that I got from those who noticed my slight limp. Several ninja stopped also whispering and joking as they stared at me. A couple kunai and shuriken were thrown at me but I just dodged on instinct. I was used to it. Seeing the school up ahead I sped up. Entering the building I went to the classroom to see everyone already in there seats. Making my way to my seat I watched everyone interact with each other, I felt my heart clench and my anger rise.

_**"Thats it kit, why can they be free from you're burden, getting to have friends and family? When you are the reason they live." Cackling the voice continued. "You have me the reason for there resentment as the only one who cares." The voice cooed.**_

_"it's not fair!" I practicality screamed in my head._

**"****_Don't worry kit, I'm here for you, I'll always take card of you, I heal you're wounds and talk to you, I teach you to survive." The voice purred._**

Hearing the teachers voice I jumped leaving my thoughts and rushed to my seat. The teacher glared at before starting the lesson. For the rest of the day he would ignore me or call on me for questions we hadn't gone over yet. My only comfort was the fox who whispered to me, comforted me. When we were let out I ran. It's no like I could talk to the other kids my age. They were warned against me though they didn't know why. Snarling I continued to run only stoping when I was in front of my door and saw it was kicked in. Stepping inside I saw how everything was broken and ripped apart. Shaking I realized I had to leave that I couldn't be here anymore. Grabbing food and basics I ran into the forest listening to the fox who told me where to go and how if I listened I would find I friend who understood my pain. Desperate I didn't stop running for 3 days, after 2days I had entered a dessert, and the voice continued to goad me forwards but the sun was so hot and I didn't have anymore water. Collapsing I reached forward trying to reach the one I was told was my brother


	2. Chapter 2

"Baki, why have you brought him here?" A cold and hard voice drawled out. Impatience clear in his tone.

"Kazekage-samma, I found him not far from the village as he passed out. He had traveled through the desert by himself, at his age that should be impossible. He has the potential to be an asset to the village and I thought it would be a waste to not even look into the possibility." Another voice replied. It was even and emotionless.

Assuming they were talking about me I opened my eye's. The first thing I saw was bright light and two blurs. Blinking the blurs began to turn into people. The man on my left was tall. He had a square jaw and his face looked hard with his lips tight and him staring down at me. The man on my other side was impressive to say the least. His face showed no emotion, no lines around the eyes, his lips were straight but his eyes were cold and assessing. I felt inadequate under his stare. He was wearing long heavy robes and a kage hat. His stance reeked of power and arrogance. I instantly relaxed the muscles that I had subconsciously been tensing when I realized I had made it. I couldn't help it I began laughing, and laughing, and laughing. It hurt so much to laugh my muscles complaining against the action.

_**"Kit, you need to stop. We need this man to accept us into his village. If he doesn't we will be killed or kicked out, and then what will you do without you're new brother? Now ask this man to allow you to be a shinobi of this village." his voice was rough and slightly threatening**_

Being jolted back to awareness by the fox I saw that both men were giving me looks that questioned my sanity and my ability to function. I quickly stopped laughing and pushed myself up into a sitting position the best I can. My arms trembling from the exertion. looking steadily into the Kazekage's eyes I put all my determination into my stare. I wanted him to understand how serious I am.

"Kazekage-samma." My voice was hoarse and scratchya but understandable.

"I wish to be allowed to join you're village" At this he rose an eyebrow. Amusement was evident from his expression.

"I wish to serve under you as a shinobi of suna." Coughing harshly I chocked out the last bit. It was getting harder and harder to talk. My whole body felt like it was about to fall apart.

"Please, Kazekage-samma allow me to pledge my loyalty to this village."

I realize that coming from a seven year old but I could only hope he saw the truth in my words. If he didn't and rejected me I don't know what I would do. This is where my brother would be, the only one I could stand side by side with. I began to become frantic. I began to tremble, and I could feel the desperation leaking out of me.

The Kazekage seemed almost amused at my reactions and declaration. He looked me over slowly, weighing me like a peice of meet. He looked over to the man on the other side of the bed. Baki I think his name was nodded as if agreeing with somthing before leaving the room. The Kazekage just stared down at me once more for about a minute before he spoke again.

"What is you're name and age child."

"Uzumaki Naruto, 7years old." With that my arm gave out and I was once more flat on my back. I grit my teeth against the pain, I refused to look weak.

_**"Thats it kit. Let him see our strength." his voice roared in my**_** head**

I could feel my injuries begin to heal faster and I noticed how this caught the Kazekage's attention. A smirk began to play on his face.

"Naruto, did you mean what you said?" That coldness seeping once more into his voice.

"yes" I croaked out

"Then you will need to prove youreself to me. I will enter ou into the academy where you shall show me you mean it. I will have a place for you to live tomorrow. Until then you will have to stay with me and my children understand?" There wan no doubt to these orders and I just nodded.

He turned and flicked his hand for me to follow and I have never been more greatfull for kyuubi. I pushed myself up and began to follow. I was still in my clothe from when I left konoha. As we walked I looked around the streets. Everyone stopped and bowed to the Kazekage and gave me a curious look. The people looked harsh and secretive. Most had there faces covered my cloth, probably to avoid the sand. When we turned onto the next street, I began to get excited

_"he's here, he's close, I can feel him!" Were the only things I could think. The kyuubi seemed to be laughing at me but I didn't care, my brother was near._

Looking around the street was completely empty except for three dead bodies and a small boy with messy red hair and the kanji for love above his left eye. His eyes were also rimmed black, and sand danced around him. I noticed that the Kazekage beside me had stopped and his hand shook with what smelled to be anger. My smile grew anyway though as I walked forward with eagerness until I was just a step away from the boy.

"Hello brother." I called out . My smile growing even more.


	3. Chapter 3

He seemed to freeze for a second before staring into my eyes. His finger twitched and streams of sand began to swim through the air.

"Brother?" he growled out between clenched teeth.

Not letting my smile drop I realized my mistake. Letting a small bit of Kyuubi's youki out I felt some of my features change. Just minor changes. Though i couldnt see it I know my eyes were now red and my nails were sharper. The marks on my cheeks would be more defined. I purposly made sure my back was to the Kazekage. As soon as he realized the the boy jolted his eyes widening slightly before he began t stare off into space. I could sense the Kazekages confusion behind me, he also smelled of fury and curiosity. My brother quickly came back unto himself. The sand shot forward and began to move around me caressing my face, hands anything it could.

"Mother likes you. She says that I can trust you" He said in a monotone voice. he seemed confused by this but a small bit of hope was in his eye smiling i reached out my hand.

"Always." I said it firmly and let the yoki disperse. As he took my hand I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind. I knew the Kazekage couldn't hear us but obviously holding my brothers hand was not something that happened often. All of a sudden he was beside us and grabbing my shoulder. The sand that was still circling me shot forward towards his hand. Quickly moving away he stepped back. He turned and gave a dead stare at my brother. Looking I saw him glaring with hate at the Kazekage.

"Gaara, do you raise you're sand against me?" The mocking and cold way he said that angered me, reminded me of Konoha

_**"Calm down kit, you can't lose control now. Let Gaara handle it. You don't want to be separated do you? Just stay close to Gaara and don't interfere."**_

Internally I nodded my head and just watched taking half a step closer to Gaara to that our shoulders touched. The Kazekage seemed to notice this and his head tilted in thought.

"No Otou-samma." Gaara replied stiffly. Trying to make him relax I gently brushed our hands together and it seemed to work. I was surprised to find out he was the Kazekage's son. Again though he noticed our reactions. His eyes darted between us.

"Come Naruto, we must go to where you will be staying." As he spoke he watched Gaara, almost like he was doing an experiment.

"Naruto can stay with me." It was almost the way he stated it in such a monotone way. This seemed to be what Kazekage was looking for.

"Why would anyone want to stay with you? Gaara, the one who loves only himself." It was taunting and seemed to hang in the air. Gaara began to shake sand began to cluster around him, pushing the corpses around. It was almost like they were writhing.

"Kazekage-samma, I would be very grateful to be able to stay with Gaara if you would allow it." I quickly inserted and bowed slightly to the the Kazekage trying to hide my hate and disgust for the man who treated my brother so. He stared at me for a minute befor quirking an eyebrow and glancing at the corpses around us.

"If you would willingly live with him I see to reason to stop you, it will save me the trouble with the apartment. I am also interested to see the outcome of this." A smirk slipped on his face before he turned around and began to walk back the his office.

Smiling I turned to Gaara. I grabbed his hand, and I could feel a sandy texture.

/

I smiled and followed Gaara to his house. As we walked inside I sniffed the air. The only scent I got was Gaara's, so it would just be us. I liked that, no one else would be able to bother us. Happily I hugged Gaara and held him close. I would never let him go, he was mine. I could feel him leaning into my touch.

/

We stayed up late talking and learning of the other. Kyuubi seemed happy that we were getting along, and I wondered of there was something more i wasn't understanding. As we laid beside each other, it of nowhere the window exploded and the door was kicked open. Three shinobi rushed into the room, throwing kunai at Gaara. Sand rose between us and them stopping us from getting hurt but I was angry, they tried to hurt my brother, how dare they!

_**"Let the anger come kit, let it build, use it and rip them apart! They tried to kill him, the only one who can understand you're pain, the only one who could ever love you!" **_

As I listened I felt my fury build, red coating my vision. When the sand wall dropped and rushed at two of the ninja, I looked at the third and he froze. Killing intent was oozing out of me. A tail of yoki appeared behind me.

"You were going to kill my brother." My voice had an demonic edge. Without hesitation he tail shot forward Ian's pierced him through the heart, the yoki burning him. I just smiled, it was only fair that he died for what he was going to do.

_**"Good kit, that's right, it's ok. He was a bad man, killing him was a good thing. I'm so proud of you."**_

I purred at the praise and let the yoki go. Looking at the other two I watched them get squeezed to death by sand, blood flowing like a river before being greedily drank by the sand.

"You are the only one I will allow to touch me, you are the only one I will not kill." It was said so evenly, resolve in his voice, I just smiled and hugged him.

"You are mine and I will never let you go, we are bound by blood we have spilled and the demons within us."

Nuzzling his neck I pulled him back onto the bed cuddling close to him before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up in the morning I was snuggled in to Gaara's chest. Looking up I saw pale green orbs staring down at me. Smiling I reached up and caressed his face. I enjoyed touching another, it was a new experience for me. Touch not causing pain. It was exhilarating, I just always wanted to be connected with him.

"Good morning Gaara." I whispered it out.

"Good morning Naruto. Are you hungry, I can make us breakfast?" His voice though wasn't whispered came out soft.

I just nodded and hugged him before pulling him out of bed with me, lacing our hands together. He seemed to like being touched, I noticed, always leaning into it. I was reluctant to let him go to make breakfast but it was necessary. I just watched him make the food.

**"You two will need to go through a bonding ceremony tonight, it will make you brothers in arms and soul. It is commonly practiced among our kind when two come of age."**

I just smiled more at that and mentally nodded my head. When someone knocked on the door I perked up.

"I'll get it, you keep cooking." I called I've quickly scurrying to the door. Opening it I came face to face with two people a little bit older then me. One was a boy in a jumpsuit that reminded me if a cat, the other was a girl with blond hair pulled into four parts and a giant fan in her back.

"Hello." I greeted a smile on my face.

"You're still alive! Father told us you were living with Gaara, we thought you'd be dead." Her eyes were wide and stuck between amazement and fear.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, now what do you want." My voice wasn't so nice anymore, saying such things.

"We were told to bring both of you to meet Baki in half an hour. We are supposed to wait here an then bring you there when you're ready. We have basic clothing and weapons for you here." As he spoke, with a slight sneer in his voice thrust a bag at me.

"Gaara," I shouted around the corner. "There's a weird guy in a cat suit and purple make up and a girl with a large fan, do I let them in?" They both seemed to tense at this. When I heard Gaara's silent yes, I moved out of the doorway and ran into the kitchen to see him plating food. Practically jumping up and down I sat across from Gaara at the table. Accepting the bowl I looked down to see what looked like oatmeal but wasn't.

"Thank you Gaara, this looks and smells great." His lips twitched and he nodded. Smiling I dug in and it had to be one of the best thing I had ever tasted. In the corner of my eye I saw the girl and guy from earlier in the entrance if the kitchen watching us eat. When we were done and put away the dishes I grabbed the bag in one hand and grabbed Gaara's hand with the other. I heard a loud gasp and my head shot around to look at the girl her face was white and her hands were over her face. She was staring at our hands. Glaring at her I hooked my arm around his shoulder, our hands still linked. Pulling him close so we was nestled into my side I began to being him upstairs to our room, continuing to glare at her. I hadn't liked her reactions to Gaara so far. If she kept acting like this I would kill her. When we reached our room I quickly hugged Gaara, relishing in the closeness. Looking into the bag out I pulled out a pair of black pants made of a thin, sheer but very durable. They belled out at the bottom. Next I pulled out a mesh short sleeves shirt and a tight black wife beater. Gloves , ninja sandals and a long white scarf/ face wrap. Finally I pulled out some kunai and shuriken. I wrapped my arms and ankles and was ready to go. Gaara wand in black pants, a mesh shirt, a black t-shirt, ninja sandals, a white sash and a huge gourd on his back. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and we walked downstairs.

"Gaara, who are those two." I whispered it quietly before we were close to them.

"My sister Temari and brother Kankuro." He whispered back. This made me dislike them more, treating there brother like that. There loss was my gain, Gaara was mine and mine only.

"We have to go to the training grounds. They want to test Naruto to see what he can do." Kankuro spoke with obvious disdain. Gaara narrowed his eyes and I just squeezed him closer. It was uncomfortable walking to the training grounds. Temari an Kankuro kept glancing over at us and the villagers stared at Gaara in fear and then at me. By the time we got to the training ground even Kyuubi was restless. In the middle of the field which was lots of sand and some rocks stood Baki. I still remembered him from yesterday. He was wearing a white turban that covered the right side of his face, an combat clothe. When he saw me with Gaara he stiffened, almost as if he was seeing the dead. Gaara wasn't liking the attention and his sand was getting restless. Cooing in his ear I tried to calm him down but it only worked a bit. He was glaring at Baki and leaking killing intent.

"How are you touching him. The sand protects him from everyone, and kills any who attempt to get near him." His voice was very cold while he spoke.

"I am no threat to Gaara and it recognizes me for what I am, so it does not block me from Gaara." I replayed before sitting my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around him. Baki's eyes narrowed but he nodded before continuing.

"Can you throw kunai?" His voice was now just professional, I preferred it this way.

Nodding I let go of Gaara and walked forward, stopping beside Baki. He just pointed at a several posts that was set to be a target. Pulling out there kunai per hand I quickly threw them either hitting perfect or were just outside badly missing the bullseye. He looked them over real quick and I went and retrieved them.

"Shuriken." I tosses the same amount of shuriken one in each hand at a time. Most were off some just missing and only one hit center. He inspected this before nodding.

"Do you know any ninjutsu?"

"No."

"Taijutsu?"

"Only what's taught in the academy."

He nodded at this and seemed to be measuring me up.

"Today we will go through taijutsu, henge no jutsu and we'll end the day with shuriken throwing. Temari, Kankuro you will be doing the same thing. I want 10 laps around the training area. Go!" Smiling I ran towards Gaara grabbing his hand I pulled him to run with me. The others froze but I ignored them. His eyes widened but other then that his face stayed blank. He started to jog/run with me. He didn't have a lot of stamina but he was able to run the whole thing with me and the gourd was on his back! Temari and Kankuro were off behind us. Thy seemed to be keeping space between us on purpose. When we got back to Baki he put Temari and Kankuro together and told them to practice. When he got back to us he eyed Gaara up wearily.

"Gaara, you have had no taijutsu training. I need to see what Naruto knows. You will need to sit out." He nodded before sitting on a rock not to far away. Staring unblinking at us. Baki stood across from me and slipped into a stance. I got into the one I knew and waited. I was best at dodges and quick jabs. I darted in quick only to have to have to dodge a hit, bending out of the way, this kept going on half an hour with me bending and twisting at odd angles trying to hit him, and him just doing whatever he wanted. I thank you for my quick healing hearing him laugh. He hadn't talked much today. Whatever's happening tonight must be going to take lots of energy. He dismissed me and told me to work on my shuriken. I ran over to Gaara and pulled him up and dragged him to the posts. Seeing that he didn't have any shuriken I gave him half of mine. He looked at them and held onto them awkwardly. I giggled before correcting his hold and stance. I then showed him how to throw and we finished off our training throwing the star at the logs.

/

Gaara and I were currently at home eating dinner. We had spent the day playing children's games like tag and hide and go seek while exploring the village. It was fun, neither of us had ever played before. As we put the dishes away I notices how dark it was, the moon shone brightly in the clear desert sky. It was almost time, we were both getting restless, our daemons were stirring. Sealing our brotherhood tonight would help bring us closer. We were cuddling on a chair when he finally spoke.

**"It's time kit."**


	5. Chapter 5

If one was to look out of there window they would see two young boys running across the rooftops. A full moon shone behind them giving then an otherworldly glow. If you were to blink they would have already passed you buy leaving behind only the sound of light laughter. They were unnoticed by everyone. Silently jumping over the walls surrounding the city disappearing into the desert.

/

We had been running for almost an hour now. Yoki surrounded us and pumped though our body's. It encouraged a feeling similar to insanity. Everything was clearer and a feeling of freedom was there, the fact that we could do whatever we wanted in this moment and nobody could stop us. The demon whispered in our ears, telling us to look for blood. The hunt was important. It was our right of passage. All we could do to reply was giggle. madness seeping into our voices. Soon we came across a camp. There was a group of 8. As we listened to the song our insanity sang, words were not needed. We circled the camp. Closing in slowly. I could feel my eyes change and my nails lengthen. My teeth were sharp in my mouth. With my sight enhanced I looked across from me towards Gaara. His eyes burned gold and sand slid over his skin reminding me of snakes. His teeth were bared in a murderous expression. I was happy that we could share this hunt together. He looked up to me and smiled. It was so large and his eyes seemed to sparkle I couldn't help but smile back. In sink we crouched lower before leaping forward and tearing apart the first of the nights prey. Sand would swallow some whole, while others where burned to nothing but ash. Flesh would meet claws and teeth only to be ripped and torn. For hours this continued, when one camp was empty we would run off to another. Screams filled the empty desert, echoing off into the distance, only acknowledged by the two demon's who thought it sounded like a lullaby. As the moon rose we lost our selves. The demons had not spoken a word since we had left the village. Only urged us with emotions, whispers and yoki. When the moon was almost at its highest we heard there voices once more, clear in our minds. It brought us back down from the thrill if the hunt. There were things to be done

**"It is time to bind you both as brothers" **This brought a smile to my face as I glanced over at Gaara from the corner of my eye. He also was peeking over at me.

**"But before we can do that we must change you, this is a demon bond that only demons may share" **I could hear a smirk in his voice as he spoke, why was he so smug?

** "Under this moon I shall alter you so that you may become part kitsune so that you and you're brother may bond. Overtime you will become more demonic. A gradual process...it will make you my son in a sense." **That last bit made me very happy, he was already like a parent to me, and I would be bound to Gaara! This would be great. Kyuubi could feel my excitement and chuckled sadistically.

**"It will be painful, do you still wish to do it?"**

_"Yes! Please it'll be worth it, I can deal with pain, Kyuubi." I mentally pleaded._

**"Very well kit"**

And with that pain exploded. I screamed out. Falling to the ground writhing and twitching. Yoki was building up and tearing me apart, new skin and muscle re-growing quickly. The pain made my vision white. It continued for what felt like years. Slowly it began to fade and color and sound returned. Looking over I could see Gaara squirming on the ground. Slowly I dragged myself over to him and pulled him towards me, holding him close as he screamed in pain. Slowly he calmed down, whimpering softly. Nestling my nose in his hair I noticed that my sense of smell had increased. So had my other senses, I could hear Gaara's heartbeat, I could also see details of the moon I couldn't before, craters and such. Gaara was sniffing and his eyes were wide open shifting in all directions. I pulled us up into a sitting position so that he was on my lap. We stared at the stars.

_**"You're almost out of time, don't you still wish to bond with you're** brother?"_

There was an almost mocking and eager tone but I pushed that thought aside as my own nervousness. Listening to Kyuubi's instructions I quickly pulled Gaara off my lap so we were facing each other kneeling. Grabbing his right forearm with my own and waited until he gripped mine. Allowing the yoki to build around us I watched as both of our own newly made yoki mixed and then Kyuubi and Shukaku's joined in. I made a large incision on my right arm with a clawed nail while Gaara did the same. As our blood mixed I could feel us coming closer together, our body's seemed to be working in time hearts beating in synchronization, emotions melded and for one split second it was like we were one person. Then everything warped and I felt myself falling over with Gaara our hands still holding us together. As I was falling into darkness I could hear whispers.

"...finally...long.."

_"...bond...ise...strong...kill...em"_

"..we...free...die"

_"...like...stay...ive...keep...?"_

"...children...ours...changed."

**"Hmm...try...both...sacrifice...n..."**

The voices slowly faded and I lost consciousness.

/

The sun was rising when we woke up. It was beautiful to watch in the open desert, and our new eyes could see so much more. Slowly as the city just woke up we slipped back in and into our room. It was so amazing! Our senses were taking in so much more. It was like I had lived with cotton in my ears, smoke in my eyes and a cloth across my nose. I could _taste _scents.

The best part though, was that I could feel Gaara. It was like there was a string connecting us and anything we felt would make the string vibrate so we could both feel it, though it wasn't strong, more like a light breeze in you're head. I could also tell how far away he was as the string stretched. Not only that but we could now tell the difference between us and humans. Even though our change was only beginning there was a feeling that we were different, that we were not the same. It was like having a dog beside you. You just viewed it differently then another person even if you considered it your best friend. That just meant it would be easier for me to keep Gaara all to myself. Smiling I leaped forward and tackled him. He gasped in shock before we began to wrestle, rolling around the room laughing and growling. All good thing come to an end. Our ended at a hesitant knock on the door. Freezing before slowly making our way downstairs, I pushed Gaara behind me then opened the door. There stood Temari and Kankuro. Temari looked nervous and her eyes darted back and forth. Kankuro had sweat beading down the side of his face. A sadistic smile grew on my face, I could taste there fear. It was addicting.

"Otou-samma wants to see us this morning, then we have training. Baki said to dress for training and that Otou-samma wouldn't mind." Kankuro's voice was weak as he spoke. Almost to the point of quivering. I just nodded at them before pulling Gaara close to me, nestled in my side and going back upstairs to get changed. I smiled at my brother when we were alone and pulled him close. His father made him edgy and...bloodthirsty. I was hoping being close would help calm him down. When he leaned into me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug I couldn't be more happy and I could tell Gaara could feel it to. Quickly letting go and changing so we could be close again. Grabbing his arm and pulled him downstairs flinging the door open and running past Temari and Kankuro. As soon as they realized what happened they began to give chase but now that we had changed we were faster then them and they couldn't keep up. Laughing at them as they began to fall behind we finally reached the tower. Snickering when they finally caught up to us panting I wrapped my arm around Gaara's shoulder and followed Temari as she began to lead us inside and to the Kazekage's office. Righ outside the door stood Baki who was looking us over with a critical eye and raised an eyebrow at the two elder siblings when he saw how flush they were.

Turning swiftly he opened the door to the office and entered leaving us to follow. Looking around the room I noticed it was plain. The walls were beige and there was a only bookshelves and several colorful tapestries on the wall. The Kazekage was sitting behind his desk and was staring at me and Gaara intently. Not liking this I pulled Gaara closer to me. He noticed this and it seemed he had come to some conclusion.

"Good, you've arrived." His voice was cold and even though it was flat there was a cruel edge to it."Baki informed me you have taken an interest in training Gaara." I could feel him nod in my side. "That's very good, I'm also glad that you seem to have made a friend." At this frown pulled at his lips. Looking at me know a dangerous look entered hi eyes. "Naruto, can you now explain to me why Konoha is searching for you?" I almost gulped at this and I could feel Gaara reassuring me through our link.

"Kazekage-samma, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. I was hated in Konoha and left to make a better life. The only reasons they would have to look for me was the fact that the Hokage was find I me and that I have the potential to make a powerful weapon." I bowed at the end as much as I could attached to Gaara. Kyuubi has been sleeping since last night and I was having to do this on my own. He leaned back at the end of my explanation and appeared to be contemplating something.

"And how would you make such a powerful weapon?" His eyes appeared to be alight with plans and formulas I couldn't begin to comprehend.

"The same way Gaara does Kazekage-samma." He froze for a moment before a chilling laugh filled the room.

"This could definably work to my advantage." A bloodythirsty grin had found a way across his face and I couldn't helped but be reminded of a much more tame version of Gaara.


End file.
